For computer users, entering graphics such as pictures, maps, or charts has typically been done by entering text such as search terms in standard ways, browsing through information, making selections, and possibly repeating one or more of these acts to locate or generate a desired graphic. For example, the text may be entered with real keyboards or virtual keyboards (e.g., keyboards displayed on touch screens), along with making selections on various dialogs, menus, etc. The selections may then be used to generate and/or retrieve the desired graphics.